


One Night

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Autofellatio, Barebacking, Bulges, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gladio is just going with this, Humor, Inflation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, hung!Prompto, pillow princess!Noctis, sexy humor?, sizequeen!Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: "I... uh... I learned how to do something. Since, y'know, I kinda scared off most people. Big dicks kinda do that... You guys want to see?"Prompto pulled away and looked toward Noctis, a little smile pulling at his lips. "You know all those times where you told me to go suck my own dick?"Noctis choked. "Oh, Prom, no.No."That little smiled turned into a wicked smirk. "Oh, Noct.Yes."Alternative Title: "The night Prompto gets fucked six ways into the Beyond."The awkward adventures of a very well-endowed Prompto losing his virginity. One night. A lot of awkward, sexy, and sometimes tender moments. Gladio/Ignis/Prompto/Noctis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: In which Prompto shows his secret dick and a little surprise of what he taught himself...
> 
> Then he teaches Ignis how to do it, too.

There was an odd assumption that because Prompto was a rather small man that other parts of him were equally as small. Proportionally, when most people began to float the idea of what Prompto looked like naked, they would no doubt imagine a smattering of pale blond hair and a soft pink cock that flushed at the head. It would fit perfectly in their hand and it would be easy to wrap their fingers around the full width.

He would no doubt look pretty while someone fucked him open, that small cock brushing between their bellies. 

Yet...

That was not what was really there. No, not at all.

Gladio gulped the first time Prompto undressed in front of them. The blond man's face had turned a spectacular shade of red that had trickled down from his face to his chest. He could almost feel the heat and shame rolling off Prompto in waves as he pulled down his pants and tried to cover himself just slightly.

Just slightly because, well.

"Holy shit."

"...Indeed," Ignis responded. It was the only thing he said, because Gladio could tell that the man's brain had completely stopped functioning. There was a very glazed look to his eye that Gladio knew all too well.

Ignis was, after all, a size queen.

"Uhhh... Is that a good thing?" Prompto fidgeted a little in front of them and his cock... bounced.

"Sure is, Sunshine," Gladio said after looking the man up and down. He really, really hadn't expected... that.

"Prom, you're bigger than Gladio."

Gladio reached out and smacked Noctis across the head. "You complainin'?"

"No. Just.... saying the truth. Fuck, Prom. How did you never tell us?"

If Prompto could have turned any further red, he would have officially become a tomato. "Didn't think it was important."

Ignis made a sound that to Gladio's ears was near a whine. "It was none of our business prior to now." Gladio could almost hear the "though I wish we had," that Ignis no doubt wanted to tack onto the end.

"Did anyone ever... you know..."

Prompto blinked at Noctis. "Oh. You're asking if anyone's ever... like... had sex with me?" He bit down on his lip and slowly uncovered his hands from his cock. There was a pearl of precum slowly slithering down the side. "I.... kinda tried once. It didn't go... well."

Gladio reached out to Prompto, pulling him by the back of his neck forward. He pressed a kiss down on top of Prompto's blond spikes. "Know how that goes," he whispered before pulling back.

Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio's waist and rested his flushed cheek against his tattoo. "Yeah, guess you do."

The tension between the four was thick, thicker than they wanted. Tonight was supposed to be fun and getting into a deep philosophical conversation on the woes of having a massive cock was certainly not on the menu. Gladio had prepared a joke to break the ice, to get them back into the mood, but he was cut off by Prompto.

"I... uh... I learned how to do something. Since, y'know, I kinda scared off most people. Big dicks kinda do that... You guys want to see?"

Prompto pulled away and looked toward Noctis, a little smile pulling at his lips. "You know all those times where you told me to go suck my own dick?"

Noctis choked. "Oh, Prom, no. _No_."

That little smiled turned into a wicked smirk. "Oh, Noct. _Yes_."

Prompto sat himself down on the bed in Ignis's apartment and Gladio was suddenly very, very pleased that they had chosen to go to Ignis's. Out of all of them, he was the only one with a big enough bed to contain all of their plans for the night.

Prompto looked good on Ignis's blood red sheets, letting his naked body rest upon them. He looked regal, almost like a king, as he pulled a stack of pillows up behind himself and looked at the other three men. He reached out and patted the bed next to him.

"You just gunna stand there?"

Ignis was the first to sit down. Even Noctis was giving him side-eye, though Prompto was quite oblivious to the absolute hunger in Ignis's eyes. 

Prompto lifted up his arms over his head, cracking his knuckles loudly before bringing them down, resting them on his thighs. He hunched his back and pulled his legs up just the slightest amount, his cock now close enough to his face for it to nudge gently against his nose. Prompto looked a bit nervous, licking his lips as his eyes darted from Nocts to Ignis, then finally meeting Gladio's.

"Here goes nothing," Prompto joked as he opened his mouth and very, very slowly allowed his head to bob down. 

Gladio wasn't sure if he was impressed, horrified, or obscenely jealous. 

Of course, it wasn't an uncommon thought that Gladio had himself when he was watching Ignis or Noctis going down on him. He wondered what it would be like to feel his own dick in his mouth. He loved the velvet feel of Noctis's cock hitting the back of his throat and he had long ago memorized the way Ignis's vein felt pounding against his tongue, and well... The thought had occurred to him more than once or twice what he would taste like, if the others enjoyed his taste like he did them. He wondered if any of the others had thought about what it would be like, how strange and kinda awesome, it would be to suck their own dicks.

Prompto, though... at least now he knew that Prompto had given it more than a passing thought.

"My word..."

Gladio watched as Prompto's cheeks hollowed as he swallowed more and more of his own cock, until his eyes were bright with tears and his breathing had become erratic. The hair at the base of his cock tickled against Prompto's nose and then, only after swallowing most of himself—half-choking and so pink that Gladio had to adjust himself—did he pull back.

He took a few ragged breaths and flopped backward into the pillows. "Y—yeah."

Noctis slowly clapped.

"I think.... I think we should see if Iggy can do that." Gladio looked to his long-time lover and how his hands were fisted in the blankets, a slight sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. "Ignis, you up for it?"

"Of course Specs is up for it. He's all but drooling."

Ignis didn't even look embarrass as he pushed up his glasses and pushed himself further onto the bed toward Prompto. "I.... I wouldn't be against the idea."

"And he can handle you no problem," Noctis mentioned to Prompto, who was going back to looking at his long, thick cock with a sign of worry. "He can take me and Gladio. Together. You won't break him."

"R—really?" 

Ignis responded this time, leaning down to press his lips against Prompto's mouth. "Certainly. If you are willing...?"

Prompto tried to sit up, nearly knocking Ignis down in his almost supernatural haste. His excitement reminded Gladio of the way Noctis looked the first time they had agreed to sleep with one another. It was like he had been personally escorted into the biggest candy shop in all of Insomnia and told he could have whatever his heart desired.

And what Prompto wanted, Gladio smiled as he reached out to grab Noctis, was for Ignis to be with as little clothes as possible as quickly as possible.

"Kid in a candy shop," Noctis whispered to Glaido. 

Noctis knew him just as well as he did himself. "Yeah. Definitely."

Gladio pulled Noctis onto the bed, but neither of them seemed particularly ready to move. Instead it was much more interesting to watch Ignis whose reverent green eyes were taking in every inch of Prompto's pale, freckled flesh. Gladio would have been lying if he didn't look at him the same way; there was something really endearing about how the man looked somewhere between nervous and flattered. 

"Prompto, if at any time you feel as though this is too much—" Ignis began, but Prompto only laughed. 

"I've been wanting to do this since I was like.... sixteen. With you. With all of you. So.... just... don't worry about me."

Noct leaned over Gladio and swatted Prompto on the head. "Of course we're going to be worried about you, dumbass. Just let Ignis take care of you. Trust me, he knows what he is doing."

Gladio knew that for a fact out of all of them, Ignis had the most experience. While Gladio had always been a ladies man, moving through dates like some people went through underwear, Ignis had gone through a wild-child period in University that had given him a very.... different... experience on sex. It wasn't uncommon for Noctis to look at Ignis when the three of them were making love and randomly name off a position or act, only to have Ignis give a long, drawn out sigh. Gladio loved it, because the number of mind-altering experiences they had together only multiplied the more Ignis was open.

If any of them would be able to assuage Prompto's fears, it was certainly Ignis.

"Prompto... I have to admit, I was rather _blown away_  by your performance. I have never tried such a maneuver... Would you be willing to teach it to me?"

If his smile could have gotten brighter, Gladio was sure Prompto would have self-immolated. 

"I—I can help you, if you'd like."

"I certainly would."

Gladio pulled Noctis closer, spooning against the other man as they both watched Ignis slowly remove his cloths. Usually Ignis was very careful with his clothing, but it was not surprising that Ignis simply threw his clothing in the direction of his chair. It didn't make it, but Ignis was too busy making quick work of his pants to care.

"Lit a fire under his ass," Gladio whispered to Noctis. 

"Hmm."

Ignis even pulled off his glasses, though these he leaned over to put on the bedside table. "Wouldn't want to have an accident."

It was a little unfair that the two were rather naked, so Gladio ran his hands over Noctis's shirt and down to the front of his pants, slowly popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Noctis himself, rather a pillow princess when he wasn't topping, laid back and let Gladio do the hard work of lifting him. It was a little difficult to manage, especially since he was rather busy watching what was unfolding between Prompto and Ignis.

Ignis was flat on his back, his hands pressed against the headboard. It was a little difficult to see his face, so Gladio gently nudged Noctis up closer to the headboard. 

Prompto's hands seemed to be everywhere and nowhere; his light, flitting touches were constantly moving, constantly unsure. 

Noctis reached out and laced his fingers with Prompto's hand. 

"Hey. It's okay. Just... take it slow." 

Prompto's nose twitched. "Yeah, I know. Just... Iggy, what should I do?"

Ignis slowly spread his legs open, his cock brushing up against his belly and leaving a wet slick of precum across his stomach. "We can begin with some stretching. You can... lift my legs up."

"Oooh, okay." Prompto braced his fingers on Ignis's hips and slid down to run across his thighs. "Like this?" Prompto hitched one of Ignis's legs up onto his shoulder, letting his fingernails gently press against the skin.

"And the other," Ignis reminded him. "I'm quite flexible."

A memory of Ignis during his acrobatic training flashed into Gladio's mind and he wondered, not for the first time, how Ignis had never thought to try and suck his own cock.... Or maybe he had?

Gladio couldn't have been sure, but what he did know was that his own cock was hard and painful against Noct's back and he could feel Noctis trembling as they both laid on the bed captivated by Ignis and Prompto.

Prompto must have had at least a little experience with men, even if it wasn't of penetrative sex, because the moment he saw Ignis's ass he dove forward and eagerly began to lick and suck at the pink flesh, making Ignis's hand tighten on the headboard.

Fuck if it wasn't one of the hottest things Gladio had ever witnessed.

Ignis had always been a vocal lover, so getting to hear Prompto draw out those sweet moans and gasps sent Gladio to rocking against Noctis. They weren't in any way prepared for fucking, but there were so many other great things other than fucking. The feeling of Noctis's soft, strong thighs, for example, were absolutely perfect for Gladio. He allowed his cock to press at the base of Noct's cock, letting his balls sit on him. This was going to be slow and leisurely, because the thought of feeling good did not outweigh the utterly delicious way if felt to watch their other two lovers.

The more Prompto licked, the closer Ignis came to his own cock. Noctis gasped when the tip finally rested on Ignis's lips and the man gave a soft, tentative lick. He moaned, deep and throaty, as Prompto ran a hand through his hair. 

"It's a little weird at first. Lemme know if you want to stop."

Gladio hoped that Ignis wouldn't say to stop, and Ignis seemed to feel the same way. He slowly opened his mouth and allowed the head to gently slide between his lips. 

He wasn't as big as Prompto, nor as experienced, so Ignis could only manage a few inches before coughing. 

"Yeah, happened to me, too," Prompto admitted as he pulled away and helped Ignis from the position, letting his legs fall. The cock that had been between Ignis's lips pulled back and slapped against his stomach. 

"I want to try again." 

Prompto's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. "Iggy. You don't have to, like—this isn't the only time we can give it a shot."

"Prom, don't try and tell Ignis what he can or can't. Man's fucking _savage_  when you tell him he isn't ready to do something." 

Like the first time Ignis had fucked Gladio, he remembered with amusement. Ignis had taken it as a personal affront to being told he couldn't. The way he impaled himself down on Gladio's cock (and then had a fair bit of difficulty walking the next morning) had proven the point quite well.

"Don't try to tell him no, Prom. He won't take it as an answer if he thinks he can do it." The man could almost handle anything that was handed to him... or, rather, slipped into him. Gladio was sure that his admiration for Ignis was mostly to do with his iron will and unshakable strength. But, he knew, it would be a lie to prevent part of it had to do with his perfect, willing ass.

Prompto gulped but slowly slipped Ignis's feet back above his head, pressing a soft kiss to Ignis's ring of muscles as Ignis slowly slipped his own cock back into his mouth. 

It was fascinating to watch the way Prompto slowly rocked against Ignis's as as he ran his tongue over the ring of muscle, slipping his tongue slowly inside. One hand rested on the man's balls, massaging them between his fingers as Ignis slowly slid his own cock back into his mouth. It was like watching fucking poetry being written—literally fucking poetry.  

Noctis clamped his thighs around Gladio's cock, making Gladio buck harder against him. 

"Gods, look at him," Noctis whispered, "Just look at him. Prom—"

Prompto twisted just the slightest to look at Gladio and Noctis, taking another soft lick at Ignis's hole. Gladio could imagine the way Ignis tasted, the clean soap and soft aftertaste of Ignis's skin. It was an intoxicating and heady thing that Gladio wished he could taste, but this was Prompto's moment. This was something that Prompto needed, more so than anyone else.

Gladio leaned over to run his tongue over Noctis's throat. "Yeah. Just watching 'em makes me want to fuck you into the mattress." 

"Hmmm... Tell me more." Noctis jerked up against Gladio hard enough for Gladio to pop out from between his thighs. 

While Gladio was usually all for banter with Noctis, at that moment Ignis made a sound that caught both of them off guard.

"Did he just—"

"Ah, fuck! Shit, Iggy, shit! Lemme just—"

When Prompto managed to pull Ignis free, cum was dribbling from his mouth, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Shit, you okay?" 

Ignis only coughed in response. 

Prompto was quick in jumping up to run to the bathroom, coming back only a moment later with a wet washcloth. "I did that the first time, too. Sorry... should have warned you."

Noctis had disentangled himself from Gladio the moment Ignis began to splutter, Gladio following not far behind. They moved out of the way for Prompto to jump back onto the bed and offer the towel to Ignis. However, from the way Ignis could only swat out his hand it became increasingly clear that they would need to put in a little work themselves.

"Here, Prom. Lemme?" Noctis situated himself behind Ignis, putting the older man against his chest. He reached out and took the cloth, gently rubbing it across Ignis's mouth. The cum that had dribbled down his chin stood stark against his red-tinted skin, which Noctis took great care to wipe off. 

"Well. Just because you _can_  do it doesn't mean you should do it," Gladio said after a moment. 

"Dick." Prompto swatted at his shoulder. 

Ignis gave a slight cough before taking the washcloth from Noctis and running it over his mouth. "Rather... bitter aftertaste. Perhaps I should lay off the Ebony."

"As if that'll happen."

Ignis shrugged his shoulders. "True." Ignis wiped off some of the cum that had splattered his chest before reaching out to wipe at Prompto’s now very flaccid cock. “Dear me, I seem to have made _come_  kind of impression."

Prompto groaned. "Does he always do this?"

Gladio laughed. "Unfortunately so. It's his thing."

Ignis sighed and reached down to pull Prompto down between his legs, letting Prompto rest his head against his chest. "I have unfortunately caused a great _deflate_. My apologies, Prompto."

Prompto muttered something, but Gladio couldn't quite hear as he flopped down next to the three, throwing his arm over Prompto's back.

"Say that again, Sunshine?"

"'s my own fault. Never should have tried to get you to try that, Iggy. 'm sorry."

"Oh, hush. We can try again later. Just.... let me catch my breath. Just a moment."


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis should have know that this would no doubt be a complete and utter mess, but he had faith that despite the fact that Prompto was a virgin, he would be able to make this a comfortable experience for the both of them.

Well, as comfortable as Prompto losing his virginity could possibly be. 

Ignis did not really remember his own virginity; it was something that he said goodbye to in his first few weeks of freedom in University, and something he really never looked back on. He didn't regret the way he had experimented sexually in his youth— it was something that he did not consider to be of vital importance. And his virginity? It was something he had and then was gone. He hadn't missed it, and had never once regretted the choices he made. 

Instead, he liked to think about the different experiences that had come after, since the lose of it was so boring. The entire affair had lasted less than a few moments of uncomfortable movements and panting, leaving him rather unsatisfied. 

Perhaps, if Ignis could move back the clocks and do it again, he would have chosen a better lover. But he learned, and he would not allow another man, especially a lover of his, in the same position. 

The last thing that Prompto would be was unsatisfied.

Ignis remembered his first experience with Noctis, about how nervous his lover had been that day. He had been a virgin in every way, and Ignis really had relished in those moments together. Getting to know what Noctis felt like in a way that no other had... it had been nothing short of intoxicating. If he thought about it, Ignis could still almost taste Noctis on the back of his tongue. the way he moaned was so sweet, and to know that he was the one to make those sounds come, unrestrained and pure?

Maybe he had a bit of a kink for virgins.... 

He was a little late for Gladio, but Prompto—

It could work for them, that he was sure.

Still, Prompto was jittery, and that in part made Ignis feel a little jittery, though he was able to hide that with a strong grip and a little bit of assertion. When Noctis had gotten nervous their first time, Ignis walked them through each step, explaining it so that Noctis did not have anything to be nervous about. Ignis knew what he was doing, and he was good at it.

This, though? It was a little different, somehow. It wasn't just nerves, because it seemed that it was something else, something more about the way that Prompto refused to take off his accessories, but who was Ignis to question that? They each had their own quirks, and Prompto was Prompto despite his insistence upon such a trivial thing.

So, when Prompto shook his head at Noctis when he tried to remove the leather bands, Ignis only laid his hand on Noctis's shoulder and gave a gentle push.

The fiasco with attempting (and somewhat succeeding) at auto-fellatio had left Ignis feeling a little dazed, but that was wiped away at the thought of getting to experience Prompto. Of course, he would need to teach Prompto the best way to bring pleasure, how to properly lubricate and massage his lover until he was a writhing mess of energy and ecstasy, and tonight was the perfect time to begin teaching. He wouldn't be able to learn it all; heavens no. However, it was a night to begin.

So, Ignis patiently waited for Prompto's warm and slick fingers. It was a soft feeling when Prompto finally pressed his fingers inside, and Ignis had to keep his eyes down so that he could focus on what Prompto's hands were doing. He had to focus to prevent himself from falling into the feeling of those fingers inside of him. He could hear Noctis and Gladio next to him, but he did not look at them. Those two could get into as much as they wanted, but this was supposed to be memorable for Prompto.

He wanted that for his lover.

And getting to experience making love to that man, even with his fears and flaws, made Ignis's cock jump back to life.

"Ah, it seems that I am quite ready," Ignis admitted as he looked down to his cock, giving a slight thrust of his hips to catch Prompto's eye.

Prompto was red from his hairline down to his chest, and though some may have laughed, it was nothing but absolutely endearing to Ignis. Ignis had a hard enough time showing his feelings, and knowing that pleasure he brought to Prompto was seen so clearly on his skin....

Ignis could not help but wonder what Prompto's skin would look like with little love bites, small kisses and marks against the pale flesh that wasn't already tinged pink.

It was something that send a bolt straight to his cock, and Ignis gasped as he felt Prompto's finger prod at the walls of his insides, pressing against his soft prostate. He was certainly very, very good at that. 

Ignis knew that he would be able to take Prompto with little pressure or pain. He was accustomed to larger cocks, having been with Gladio for longer than he could remember. He had also experimented with both Gladio and Noctis,  Yet, even then, there was something about the newness of their experiences that made Ignis grab hold of Prompto's hand. He needed to teach the little things, the little ways of moving.

"You'll need a fair amount of lubrication. The anus is quite delicate."

Prompto's mouth pulled in on itself at his word choice, and Ignis snorted.

"You have your fingers inside of me, Prompto. I think we are a little beyond embarrassment at this point, yes?"

But that didn't stop Prompto from looking over to Ignis, then to Noctis and Gladio.

Ignis allowed himself a moment to look at his other two lovers, watching the way that they moved in tandem to one another. There was something about the way that their bodies touched, at how comfortable and confident Gladio was with his cock between Noctis's thighs.

If he wasn't so enamored with the things that Prompto was doing with his fingers, with the excitement of how it felt, then Ignis wa sure that he would have wanted to spend a moment with Gladio and Noctis. But it seemed as though they were already quite busy on their own, and Ignis was more than happy to lay back and coax Prompto towards making love to him.

"I... I don't know how long I should do this for," Prompto admitted, a strand of sweat-soaked hair slipping in front of his eyes. 

Ignis leaned forward and laid a soft kiss to the blond's brow. "I'm sure that I am quite ready. If I need a moment, then I assure you I will say something."

"If he can say anything," Gladio grumbled, and Ignis leaned forward to give him a light thwap on the shoulder. 

"Don't listen to him, he has no idea of what he is talking about," Ignis remarked, but he knew that his long-time lover was telling the truth. When Ignis lost himself in the passion, he forgot what words were and what thinking meant. All he could focus on was the way a body moved against his and what each thrust felt like.

He wanted to share that experience with Prompto. He wanted to feel what it felt like to have the man inside of him. 

"We'll take this slow, hmm?" Ignis spread his legs open wider, giving more space for Prompto to move. "There's no need to be _prompt_  with it."

Prompto groaned, but he nodded his head as he slowly removed his fingers.

"Oh, it wouldn't be me if there weren't a few well-endowed puns."

Even Noctis, who was busy fisting his own cock as Gladio slipped between his slippery thighs, gave a bark of laughter to that one.

"I.... um... Okay. I'l do my best."

"Of that I am sure you will, love."

If Prompto's face could have possibly gone more red, those words certainly would have done it. However, instead the man only gave a short nod, more hair coming loose from their spikes at the top of his head.

Ignis's breath hitched as Prompto lined up his cock against Ignis's hole, and he slowed down his breathing, making sure to match his breaths into an easy to follow pattern. He said nothing to Prompto as he slowly worked the head into his body, and though he wanted to remark on the sheer girth Prompto had, he bit it back. The last thing he wanted was for Prompto, already jittery and nervous, to lose the remaining confidence. 

The silence was only punctuated by a brief whine from Prompto as the head finally fit inside quite snuggly. Ignis would have been happy with the movement, with the ease in which his body accepted Prompto's cock, but he knew that it was best to add a bit of lube before Prompto pressed any further forward. 

"Just a little more, love," Ignis said, his voice breathless, as his fingers scrambled for the bottle of lube next to the on the bed. He tried to pour it out into Prompto's hand, but his own hand was shaking far too much. 

Prompto wasn't doing much better. His hands were slick with lube and sweat, but he managed to snap open the cap and squeeze a dollop of lube between their bodies. It was cold, colder than Ignis would have preferred, but it warmed quickly under Prompto's ministrations. 

"Like that?" Prompto's voice shook as he coated more of his cock, spreading the rest across Ignis's entrance.

"Perfect."

Ignis wanted to grab Prompto's shoulders and shove him inside, to reach that point of fullness and tightness that drove Ignis to the point of loss for words.

but if he did that, Ignis knew, he was likely to hurt himself and outright panic Prompto. the poor boy had already a hard enough time with lovers, if what he said before about being too large was true. Ignis could remember how long it took to coax Gladio into making love to him, especially after the mess that was his first girlfriend. Gladio hadn't know that his size was too big, and when they tried...

Ignis could still remember the panic when he got the phone call from Gladio, screaming about there being way too much blood.

The girl had been fine, in the end, but Gladio hadn't been able to so much as look at a woman for years without wincing.

And, well... Ignis was able to help him with those base urges...

And now, Ignis knew, he could help Prompto. Lovely Prompto, with his lovely, thick cock.

It took a long time for Prompto to sink himself into Ignis. Longer than Ignis wanted, but this was meant to be for Prompto, at Prompto's pace. He whispered words of encouragement as he stared into Prompt's eyes. They were so blue that in the light they looked almost purple, and it was fascinating to see just how beautiful that color looked.

Ignis allowed his eyes to wash over the countless number of freckles that dotted Prompto's face, across his nose and even across his ears. When he was far enough in, Ignis leaned forward and pulled one of his earlobes intones mouth, running his tongue across the freckles.

Prompto laughed, a sound that made the tightness in Ignis's stomach, the need for Prompto to move and fuck him into the mattress, to abate.

"That tickles," Prompto laughed. That only made Ignis suck harder, until the laughter was interrupted with a moan.

Ignis pulled his mouth away with a light pop. "Feel good?" he whispered into the shell of Prompto's ear.

Prompto shivered.

It was as good of a response as any.

Ignis took in a deep breath and slowly pulled his hips back, just enough for Prompto to slightly move inside of him. He kept himself from squeezing down, knowing that if he did Prompto wouldn't have lasted long. He wanted them to have as much fun as possible, and the last thing Ignis wanted to do was make Prompto embarrassed about his timing.

"Slowly," Ignis told the blond, and a look of concentration passed Prompto's face as he ever so slowly pulled out of Ignis, just an inch or so, before pushing back in. 

It was torture. Beautiful and surreal torture.

Ignis allowed himself to swing his arms over his head, to enveloped Prompto's neck in a gentle hug, as Prompto pulled out again, pushing in again. Again and again, no rhyme or reason to his movements, but it didn't matter to Ignis.

It hurt a bit, yes, but that was nothing compared to the pleasure of feeling Prompto's vein pulse hard against his walls.

Ignis thought it was going well, so far.  Gentle coaxing, sweet words, and then—

Ignis couldn't bite back a "Fuck!" as Prompto pulled back and pressed forward again through his tight ring of muscles. The feeling of Prompto's hard cock pressing and sliding down against his prostate made Ignis all but see stars in his vision.

This cry of passion, however, didn't o as Ignis would have expected. Instead of pushing Prompto forward, Prompto made a sound somewhere between a yelp and cry, pulling out completely. This move nearly made Ignis come, though he was quick to realize that this was not the intent the blond meant, especially when he grabbed his hair and quickly stammered out an apology.

Gladio snorted, "You didn't hurt him, Prom. He _likes_ that."

"It sounds like I hurt him!" Prompto exclaimed, and Ignis had reach out with both hands to grab Prompto's face. 

"Nonsense, nonsense," Ignis replied, though his breath was ragged and he could hear Noctis snorting over the sound of his quick breaths. "Calm yourself, love. If you hurt me, I would have said something." 

"Gods, I'm an idiot."

Ignis gently pushed Prompto back, onto his ass, and allowed himself to climb onto Prompto's lap.

"If you are worried about your pace, then shall I?"

Ignis grabbed hold of Prompto's hand, leaving a soft kiss against his open palm. He could taste sweat and lube as well as some of Prompto's precum. "If you do not trust yourself, then do you at least trust me?"

Prompto swallowed and, for a brief moment, Ignis thought that he would say that no, he did not trust Ignis.

But then he faintly nodded his head and Ignis pressed one last kiss to Prompto's leather-covered wrist (Prompto made a sound, but Ignis hushed him again) before pushing Prompto's hand to his waist. 

"You will hold here. Yes, like that. Don't worry, I assure you that I have a stock of potions should you grip too tightly. Gladio can be a beast sometimes."

This made Prompto smile, though Gladio made a grunt of disagreement.

"Hey, it's true!" Noctis laughed, and Prompto, who had seemed so nervous just a moment before, seemed to return to more of himself.

Ignis pressed his hand against Prompto's chest and slowly he went down, his blond hair and pale skin looking so bright against his red sheets.

"Trust me?"

Prompto nodded his head and Ignis took the hand not on his waist and laced their fingers together, pressing it above Prompto's head. The other hand reached between the two and Ignis grabbed hold of Prompto. His fingers didn't even manage to wrap about the whole girth, and Ignis's cock gave a pleased jerk as he slid himself down on Prompto.

He then reached down to put his hand against Prompto's chest, allowing himself the leverage to begin to move.

Ignis's eyes rolled back as he began to move in tandem to Prompto's moans, allowing himself, fully-seated, to roll his hips back and forth. Prompto's fingers scrambled against his side and Ignis knew that the pressure of his fingernails would no doubt leave beautiful red scratches against Ignis's skin.

But Ignis knew that he was doing the same. He could feel both of his hands curling and uncurling as the pleasure raced through him, his heart beating erratically to the ministrations.

He was able to make it so that his pace wasn't frantic, very much unlike what he wanted. What he wanted to do was to ride Prompto straight into the bed, until Prompto was a melting puddle of goo, and Ignis wouldn't be much better. Yet, Ignis knew that if he did that, there would be more than just a little panic.

Nice and slow, Ignis pressed on, allowing himself to take in all of Prompto. His body yearned for him in a way that there were no words to describe, and so he allowed himself to moan out in explanation. 

Prompto seemed to understand, because as Ignis came down again, Prompto thrust forward. It felt like bliss, and Ignis bit down on his lip to keep himself from screaming.

He wasn't going to last long, not the way that Prompto was moving, and so Ignis began to tighten himself around Prompto. He knew that it would work; it always did.

Feeling Prompto come inside him was what really set him off, and Ignis didn't bother to bite down on his lip, knowing that he would have put a hole straight through. Instead he rocked up against Prompto, letting his own cock smack against Prompto's stomach.

When he finally came, it was with Prompto's name on his lips, his softening cock still inside him.

It was only when Gladio lifted him off Prompto that he realized that he was still moaning.

Ignis curled up next to Prompto, enjoying the feeling of Prompto's burning hot skin against his cheek. 

Then a voice cut through the silence, and Ignis could barely turn his head to hear what Gladio had to say. But he didn't need to know what Gladio looked like when he focused on the words.

"My turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio..... booooooy.
> 
> And Ignis is properly fucked out of his mind right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I have no excuse.


End file.
